Moon's Blessing
by Raven Sheridan
Summary: "He told Suki the truth about his time spent with Yue in the Spirit World. She didn't question him, she didn't get upset or jealous, she only held him when his tears began to flow." - Yue returns something very precious to Sokka. Minor Sokka/Yue, Sukka


**Yeh, this kinda sucks. *koff* .**

**It didn't really come out the way I wanted. In fact, it took about two gazillion twisty-turns AWAY from where I had originally intended. -_-**

**I was watching the 4-part season finale and the idea struck me at the part where Sooka throws the sword. I remember seeing it the first time and going "Oh no, Space Sword!" ;_;**

**Sooo, Sokka gets Space Sword back, courtesy Yue and La. XD Totally random, and again, not all that good, but meh. It is what it is.**

**Reviews, plzkthnxbai. (Because yes, I really do wanna know how I might be able to improve this one. -_-)**

**[h e a r t],**

**Nyx  
**

**ATLA=Not mine, dammitall. -_-  
**

* * *

_For some reason, I am lying alone in a moonlit forest clearing. There are some of the strangest and most beautiful birds singing in the willows, and their song reminds me of twinkling ice crystals. The moon's glow is so bright here that everything is in shades of blue and white. There is an ethereal quality to this place that makes me never want to leave._

_I know in reality I am sleeping beside Suki, and our first child, a daughter, is sleeping peacefully in her bassinet beside the bed. I know that just next door Aang and Katara are asleep, and that they are making me an uncle very shortly. I know that years have passed, but in this place I am 16 again._

_The breeze runs her delicate fingers over my skin and trails with it the scent of home, of the Southern Water Tribe. It seems so out of place in this dream world. The breeze blows a little stronger, beckoning me to investigate, and so I push myself up from the soft grass. I notice now that there are many objects scattered around me on the ground: my boomerang, a necklace, and the scabbard to the space sword I lost in the last battle against the Fire Nation._

_I put the boomerang in it's sheath and pick up the necklace. It's very similar to Mom's betrothal necklace, which Katara still wears as a hair ornament since her own betrothal necklace has taken it's place about her neck. But it isn't the same, despite its familiarity. This one has a different design etched upon it's face, and the silk of the band is a different shade of blue. I pocket the necklace to think on some more another time._

_And then I pick up the scabbard. I remember fondly the intense training I underwent under the tutelage of Master Piandao. I remember spending countless hours forging my very own sword, which I named Space Sword. Original, I know, but it was the most fitting I could think of. I remember the exhilarating battle atop the gondola, the swirling dance of sword and fire. I remember watching it spin wildly away down into the burning forest after it saved our lives on the Fire Nation airship._

_I remember the feeling of hopelessness as I watched my sword fall to the earth. Boomerang, gone. Sword, gone. Fire Nation surrounding us, and Toph dangling over the edge._

"_I don't think boomerang is coming back, Toph. I think this is the end."_

_I remember the feeling of Toph's tiny hand slipping away and for a moment I couldn't shake the image of Toph falling away into the raging fires below._

_But that's all in the past and now, all my focus is going towards trying to decipher whatever message is before me in this strange dream. I attach the empty scabbard to my side and stand in the clearing. To my right I see a small waterfall feeding into a beautiful pond overflowing with water lilies. Tendrils from the largest willow trace endless pattern on it's surface. The air is alight with hundreds of dancing fire-dragonflies, casting their glow upon the water. _

_When I close my eyes I feel as though I should be seeing Katara standing in the middle of the water going through her waterbending forms. But when I open them my sister is not there. Instead, there is a single beam of moonlight piercing the heart of the pond. I move closer, captivated. I see the moon and ocean spirits in koi form circling each other in their eternal dance, scales glistening in the too-bright moonlight._

_I kneel at the water's edge and gaze into it's depths. This is no shallow wading pool. It goes on far longer than I can see. The spirits begin swirling madly, jumping out of the water in tandem, flailing their tails. I think that I am disturbing them, so I begin to move away when the breeze picks up again and rages against me. It reminds me of Aang in the Avatar state, and an angry gust whips against me. I end up face first in the pool, sputtering._

_For some reason, this seems to appease the spirits, and they begin rubbing their bodies against me like cats. I climb into the pool and sit with the spirits, confused, allowing them to twine their smooth bodies against my legs. The white koi, the moon spirit, stops in front of me and regards me sadly._

"_Yue…" I reach a trembling hand towards the koi and close my eyes._

_I feel a gentle warmth envelope me and a shimmering light surrounds me. My eyes fly open and before me is Yue, my beautiful Yue. She is almost translucent, her eyes closed, hands clasped as if in prayer. She floats above the surface of the pond and her gown billows around her and she is the most heartbreaking sight I have ever seen._

"_Sokka, it's so good to see you again."_

"_Oh Yue… I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you." I lower my head and tears fall from my face to the water._

"_Sokka, it's alright. This was my destiny. Just as Suki was your destiny," she extends one delicate, shimmering hand towards me and I stand. I turn away._

"_Oh, so you know about that." I feel ashamed, like somehow I've betrayed her. She giggles in that sweet, girlish way I fell in love with._

"_Of course, silly. I've watched over you all these years. Your daughter is beautiful." It is her turn to look away._

"_I named her Yue."_

"_I know," in one quick motion, she takes my hand. It is like holding a heartbeat, warm and vibrant. "Sokka, don't be ashamed of the life you have made. Suki is the only girl I could trust you with, and I am happy you have each other. And I am honored to share a name with your lovely daughter."_

"_I'm so conflicted… I love Suki, but I can't help but wish she were you."_

_She places my hand over her heart, and I swear I feel the ebb of the ocean instead of a heartbeat. It is the swirling energy of the moon and the flowing energy of the ocean and I am forced to remember that she is but a spirit, and not human at all._

"_Oh Sokka, sometimes destiny is so unfair, but we cannot escape it. My path was chosen for me at birth. I could have turned my back on it, but the world would have suffered"_

_She kisses my cheek, and I feel her silver tears mingle with mine. "Don't let Suki suffer because of my destiny. Love her and care for her with all of your heart, and she will return it just as passionately. She deserves this."_

_I nod slowly, and like a late morning mist, she begins to fade slowly. "Morning approaches, my brave warrior. My time here is running out."_

"_But, this is just a dream! You can stay as long as I'm asleep!" I cling to her hand, desperate to keep her as long as possible._

_She laughs again, the sound of chimes in a spring breeze. "This is no dream, Sokka."_

_I blink once, uncomprehending. "Wait, this is the Spirit World?"_

_She smiles and doesn't respond. Instead, she makes one graceful gesture over the water, which starts to bubble and foam. A figure rises from the depths holding a black sword before him. His eyes are a vast, infinite swell of power._

"_Warrior, son of my people, we have kept this safe for you. It is time we return it to your side." His voice is the raging ocean and rushing surf, and I am humbled._

_The Ocean Spirit._

_La._

_I take the sword from him even as they fade from my sight. "No! Yue! Don't leave me again…" I fall to my knees and the koi dance around me, always dancing, always chasing and being chased._

"_I will never leave you, Sokka. I am always watching over you." It is a whisper, the sound of petals on the wind, of the ocean caressing the beach._

_I cry out in desperation and plant my blade in the sand. I cling to my sword as if it will save me from the pain of losing her again. My awareness dims and fades, even as I feel her gentle lips on mine._

The next morning the details of his dream were hazy, especially as little Yue made her demands for breakfast known. Suki threw the covers back, complaining halfheartedly about sleeping in and other fun ways to spend a morning in bed. Before her feet could hit the ground, Sokka grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the bed.

She let out a startled squeal and giggled. "Sokka, what-"

He didn't let her finish her protest. He poured every bit of my love, gratitude, and apologies into that kiss. It didn't take her long to return the favor.

"Well, then. Good morning!" she exclaimed breathlessly, still nestled warmly against his body.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Suki laughed and ruffled his hair. "Somebody must have had a good dream last night," she teases.

"I'm not so sure it was a dream, but yeah. It was pretty good." He grinned at her, slightly embarrassed and not at all sure how to explain himself. She gave him a quizzical look before Yue reminded them that she was still there and yes, she was still hungry.

Sokka watched his wife as she settled on the edge of the bed with their daughter and began to feed her. He loved watching the exchange. It was so spiritual and amazing and in a way, Sokka was kind of jealous that he wasn't able to do it, too. He'd told Aang about it once, because he figured he'd understand, being a spiritual kind of guy. But he'd just laughed and pointed out that Sokka lacked the necessary equipment.

Yeah, thanks for the understanding.

After a few more moments he got up and made my way outside to the pond in the back. Katara insisted that they eat breakfast there since it was autumn and still so beautiful outside. If there was one thing he'd learned about pregnant women, it was that you always, _always_ gave them whatever they wanted. Sokka had learned that the hard way with Suki.

He walked down the wooden pathway to the pond, stretching and yawning. Something caught his eye just past the willow tree at the edge of the pond, sunshine glinting off of it's metallic surface. He squinted, tired eyes unable to make out the exact shape.

He stumbled towards the pond a little faster. As he got closer, he began to recognize the object.

Space Sword!

He yanked it out of the sand and examined every inch of the blade. Just as sharp and perfect as it had been the day he'd lost it. Except that a simple scene had been etched along the blade: the waves of the ocean with the moon and all her glory shining down.

"Whatcha got there, Sokka?"

He turned to find Aang standing there holding plates of food, Katara a short way behind him. He sheathed the sword at his hip and went to help his gravid sister with her plates. He watched as Suki came down the path, little Yue cradled against her chest.

"Oh, just a little reminder that our favorite Moon Spirit is watching out for me."

They enjoyed each other's company through breakfast before going their separate ways for the day. That night, Suki found him at the pond, staring into it's waters silently. She sat beside him and snuggled up next to him for warmth. He wrapped and arm around her shoulders and tenderly kissed the top of her head and they spent the evening gazing at the moon's reflection in the gentle ripples of the pond.

When they finally made their way to bed, Suki turned to her husband tentatively. "Sokka, when I put Yue to bed, I found this hanging over her bassinet." She held out a water tribe betrothal necklace. Yue's necklace. "Where'd it come from?"

A faint smile played across his lips. "It must be another gift from the Moon." He then told her the whole truth about his time spent in the North with Yue, and about his foray into the Spirit World. She didn't question him, she didn't get upset or jealous, she only held him when his tears began to flow.

Sokka sent up a silent thanks to Yue, and a promise that even though Suki held his heart, she would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Remember... reviews are the oxygen that I breathe! Don't suffocate me... review, please! o_o**


End file.
